Batman: Shadow Legacy
is an American animated action-adventure-thriller superhero television series based on the comic book series by , being created by TBD. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Adult Swim, as part of the block, on TBD 2019. Synopsis In a darker and edgier take on the Batman franchise, Bruce Wayne decides to become a vigilante to protect Gotham from potential threats, with some of them being even deadly. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Ogg) - the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who lost his parents at a younbg age, fighting crime at night. *'Dick Grayson/Robin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - an orphan teenager who is Bruce Wayne's legal ward and Batman's sidekick. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - the daughter of Comissioner Gordon who is Batman's female sidekick. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Tennant) - a British war veteran who is Bruce Wayne's butler and father figure. *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - the Commisioner of Gotham City Police Department and a close friend of Batman. *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a detective who is a friend of Bruce Wayne. *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith David) - Bruce Wayne's African American business manager. *'Vicki Vale' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a reporter who is Bruce Wayne's love interest. *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Cree Summer) - an overweight African American high-ranking government official with a shady historic associated to the Suicide Squad. *'Ted Grant/Wildcat' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Patrick "Eel" O'Brian/Plastic Man' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a sadistic clown-like psychopath criminal mastermind who is Batman's arch-nemesis. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a former psychologist at the Arkham Asylum who now serves as the Joker's sidekick. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Rino Romano) - an insane scientist obsessed with Batman and one of the first villains to discover his secret identity. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by ) - a former Gotham City District Attorney hideously scarred on the left side of his face obsessed with the number two and duality. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a former scientist gaining the power to control plants. *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD **'Theodora Cobblepot' (voiced by Storm Reid) - Oswald's niece who ends up joining Oswald's criminal empire. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (voiced by ) - TBD *'James "J.J." Gordon, Jr.' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Ra's Al Ghul' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Talia Al Ghul' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Sal Maroni' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Deacon Blackfire' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - TBD *'Scarface' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Arnold Wesker/The Ventriloquist' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD Episodes See List of Batman: Shadow Legacy episodes. Production Trivia *This is the darkest Batman show yet and the second to be aired on Adult Swim. *Most of the characters recieve new voice actors. *Some new characters appear. *There is major redesigns. For example: **The characters recieve an anime-esque look. **Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman and Red Hood's suits are more techy than before. **Alfred has a younger and slighty muscular look. **Joker and Harley are redesigned to look more biker-looking. **Hugo Strange looks a lot younger, looking similar to Bruce Wayne, but with a mini-beard. **Catwoman has a full face mask, looking like a cat. **Penguin is horribly scarred and wears a golden mask shaped like a penguin to hide it. **Riddler is redesigned to be bald, having a full goatee, but still wearing his top hat. **Harvey Dent looks similar to his Batman: The Animated Series design, but with his scarred half being green. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas